This invention relates to a method for adjusting density of color picture in a color picture output device in which the color pictures are outputted or recorded on a photosensitive material with BGR (Blue, Green and Red) luminescent colors.
FIGS. 1 through 3 show views of an example of a color picture output device to which the method of this invention is applicable and in which a rotary member 1 of a disc shape is mounted on a rotating shaft 2 to be rotatable in a direction N and three light emitting diodes 3 loctaed at three portions dividing equally the peripheral surface of the rotary member 1 are arranged so that the three primary colors BGR are illuminated with predetermined frequencies. Below the rotary member 1 is located a copy setting table 4 provided with a picture output portion on which a photosensitive material 5 is set. The photosensitive material 5 is sensed by the luminescent light from the light emitting diodes 3 while rotating, i.e. main scanning, the rotary member 1 so as to output color picture lines on the photosensitive material 5 in the main scanning direction. The rotary member 1 is also constructed to be movable together with the rotating shaft 2 in a direction M as shown in FIG. 2 to carry out the auxiliary scanning operation for the photosensitive material 5, and in accordance with the main and auxiliary scanning operations, the color picture is recorded on the whole surface of the photosensitive material 5. The light emitting diodes 3 are illuminated with predetermined time intervals and luminances in accordance with signals regarding the picture processed by a picture processing unit 10 as shown in FIG. 3 through a drive circuit 11. Into the picture processing unit 10 are inputted a gain signal G and an offset signal S for adjusting the luminances of the light emitting diodes 3 from an external unit (not shown).
The color density and color harmony of the picture to be recorded on the photosensitive material 5 of the device of the construction described above are performed by changing the gain signal G and the offset signal S with respect to the respective three primary colors YMC (Yellow, Magenta, Cyan). For this reason, in conventional methods, the gain signal G and the offset signal S are respectively adjusted with respect to the respective colors of YMC so that the color picture to be recorded on the photosensitive material 5 is sensed thereon with suitable color density and color harmony by repeatedly outputting the picture signals. These operations or procedures are troublesome and involve much time and labor.